Campanula punctata. 
xe2x80x98Pink Chimesxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Campanula punctata, of the family Campanulaceae, which originated from a cross between Campanula punctata f. albiflora xe2x80x98Nana Albaxe2x80x99 (seed parent) and Campanula punctata xe2x80x98Cherry Bellsxe2x80x99 (pollen parent). Neither parent is patented.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Dwarf habit.
2. Numerous large, pink flowers held over the foliage.
3. Strong flowering stems that do not fall over.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.